Severus Snape Goes to the Airport
by Witch of Darkness
Summary: Well, the title is pretty self explanitory. Severus Snape goes to the airport and has an "interesting" expierience.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter any of it's plot, characters, or settings. Please don't sue me!!!  
  
(A/N) Well I thought this idea would be fun to try. It sounded like a good idea at the time.  
  
Severus Snape was not happy. Severus Snape is rarely happy but this time he was extremely unhappy. One could go so far as to say he was royally pissed. The reason for our dear Snape's displeasure lied solely with the fact that he was in an airport. A stinking muggle airport.  
  
Dear Merlin why? He thought desperately to himself as he walked towards an escalator.  
  
This whole mess had started when Voldemort had discovered he was a spy. Someone, they didn't know who, had tipped him off. Unfortunately, this little revelation of Voldemort's had occurred not while Snape was safely tucked away at Hogwarts but while he was abroad, visiting and aunt. Now Snape isn't the sort of man who regularly visits his aunts but this particular aunt (great-great aunt actually) was getting on in years and had requested all of her family to visit her for Christmas one last time. Snape, for whatever reason, had felt obliged to go.  
  
The visit had gone well enough, he'd port keyed into the United States and then apparated to his aunt's house where he'd experienced a rather hectic family reunion. Snape, having had much practice at not being noticed had blended quite easily into the background in order to avoid the attention of his distant relations.   
  
One week into the visit however, he'd received an owl from Dumbledore telling him the unfortunate news. Now there were Deatheaters after him who undoubtedly had instructions to kill him on sight. The night after the first letter came, he had sat there without a clue what to do. The situation looked hopeless, but then Dumbledore had sent another owl, this time with instructions.  
  
The letter was actually fairly simple, explaining the situation in greater detail as well as the American policies on magical transportation. Damned Americans, Severus had thought to himself, they're completely obsessed with security and they barely have a reason to do so. The American government had always been high strung but ever since news of Voldemort had reached them, they'd been insufferable.  
  
Their policy was as follows:   
  
Witches, Wizards and magical beings are forbidden from Apparating or Disapparating into or out of the United States of America. This includes muggle and non-muggle locations. Witches, wizards and magical beings may enter the United States of America using only a registered port-key. All those in violation of this law will be relocated immediately to the nearest magical law facility.  
  
This meant that it would be impossible for Snape to leave the country without alerting the American government and in turn, the Deatheaters. Of course, Dumbledore had a remedy for this and to Snape, is was almost as bad as facing the Deatheaters. The remedy that Dumbledore supplied was quite simple, leave the country through muggle means. This meant that Snape would have to fly home, and not on a broom.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damned airports, damned muggles, damned Deatheaters, damn Dumbledore! Snape thought furiously as he reached the top of the escalator. This was going to be an ordeal. As he carefully stepped off the escalator managing not to trip, Snape looked around. Let's see, he thought, Dumbledore's instructions had said he would need to check his luggage at the desk that served, what was it again? Oh yes, United Airlines. Quickly, he took his place in the exceptionally long queue.  
  
Waiting in line was a rather uneventful affair allowing Snape a chance to look around. Directly adjacent to the line were a few rather uncomfortable looking chairs as well as some boxes on stands that displayed, in the words of Dumbledore, "The information regarding your plane as to whether or not it is on time." Snape sighed and returned his attention to the queue that was now slowly moving. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N Yaaaaayyyyyyyy! I got reviews! Thank you thank you thank you a thousand times. May cherry flavored JELLO be yours. Once again, big thanks to:   
  
The Peace Moccassin: Makes ya wonder why he was there.  
  
Maranwe: Oh yah! Well I know where you live too so ha!  
  
ALPHA WOLFE: Har har, just wait till I get my chain saw.  
  
Rossalinda: Thank you your review means a lot. Very glad you think Snape is still in character. I hope to keep it that way.  
  
Magenta's Cherish: Oh thank you. You make me feel special.   
  
After about twenty minutes of waiting in line, Snape finally found himself at the front of the queue facing a gray desk and a woman with an incredibly fake smile.  
  
  
  
"Hello," she said, smiling through her perfectly white teeth, "how may I help you?"  
  
  
  
Snape gritted his teeth feeling a great desire to hex the smile right off this annoying woman's face. However, he merely replied, "I need to check my luggage and also," he glanced at his ticket, "receive a seat assignment for flight 411."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," said the woman who looked as sorry as Snape would have felt should the whole stinking airport just be blown up do to an "accident." "You can only receive a seat assignment at the gate," the woman continued.  
  
  
  
A muscle twitched in Snape's sallow cheek, this was going to be an unpleasant trip.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for Snape, there was more than a little truth in these words.  
  
  
  
After checking his luggage, only a small bag fortunately, the rest of his belongings would be sent by his aunt later, Snape proceeded to attempt navigation through the overwhelmingly crowded airport towards gate C17. Luckily, Snape happened upon a map.  
  
  
  
From what the ridiculously complicated map told him, he would have to make his way through three sections of building before taking a left which would lead him to gates C-D. Alright, he thought, I'm off.  
  
  
  
Just as he exited the first hallway, Snape found his way obstructed by another exceptionally long line of people waiting it seemed, to walk through some kind portal.   
  
  
  
"Ah yes," Snape mused to him self. This must be the security Dumbledore had mentioned in his letter. Personally, Snape didn't think this muggle security could amount to anything. Hardy a threat, he thought. With that he took his place in the queue.  
  
  
  
These muggles are exceptionally fond of waiting around, was the thought that drifted across Snape's brain as the line moved forward about two feet in fifteen minutes. Eventually, it was Snape's turn to walk through the , what was it called again? Ah yes, a metal detector. It looked easy enough, you put your bag down on the moving table like thing along with all metal on your person and then stepped through what looked like a doorway.  
  
  
  
Here goes, Snape thought, stepping through. *BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!* "Damn," muttered Snape. He'd been afraid of this.  
  
  
  
"Sir," said a burly security guard, "we're going to have to ask you to step over here."  
  
  
  
Grinding his teeth and wishing vary much to be able to curse the stupid guard into oblivion, Snape did as he was instructed. The guard led him over to a small mat with footprints stuck on.  
  
  
  
"Please stand here with your arms up," instructed the guard in a tone that said quite plainly, he could care less.  
  
  
  
Once again Snape found himself grinding away at the enamel on his teeth whilst being subjected to the lunacy of muggles. Still, he resolutely stood on the mat with his arms up and let himself get "wanded." Really, he thought, that thing couldn't look less like a wand. After a few moments the wand beeped as it passed over his left side just above his pocket.  
  
  
  
"Sir," it was the same utterly bored security guard, "Please empty your pockets."  
  
  
  
Snape obliged reaching in and pulling out…  
  
  
  
"Damn," he muttered. It was a sickle.  
  
  
  
"What's this?" the now vaguely interested guard asked, examining the strange piece of metal.  
  
  
  
"Err…" Snape was at a loss. What could he say about this obviously foreign coin? He then however, remembered that wizard money would not appear as such to a muggle.  
  
  
  
"It's a charm," he said at last, "a friend of mine makes them. You carry them around and they supposedly bring you good luck." Merlin, he though, what a horrible excuse. Honestly, shouldn't handling the muggle airport security be easier than spying on Lord Voledmort? Evidently not.  
  
  
  
In response to his statement, the guard grunted and dropped the coin into a try. Turning back to Snape he said, "Please remove your shoes."  
  
  
  
For a minute, all Snape could do was blink. Finally, he managed to speak. "Remove my what?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
"Your shoes," said the guard, his deadened voice returning.  
  
  
  
Snape was about to argue or question the guard's sanity when some of Dumbledore's advice came floating back to his ears. "Remember," Dumbledore had said, "do not argue with or question anyone at the airport. For some reason, they do not take kindly to that sort of thing."   
  
  
  
Sighing, Snape followed the guard over to a stool and removed his shoes. The guard picked them up and examined them thoroughly completely oblivious to the murderous looks he was receiving before handing them back to Snape. After retrieving his other things, Snape bent down to put his shoes back on when he glanced at his watch. He only had ten minutes until his flight left.  
  
  
  
With a few colorful words Snape snatched up his shoes along with his bag and sprinted towards his gate in his black stocking feet. This definitely was not going to be a good flight. 


End file.
